


Sleepy Skype Calls

by Groot_the_tree



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drpepperony - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, plus pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Imagine Person A and Person B in a Skype call (webcam optional) when Person A falls asleep in the middle of it.Person B decides to let them sleep since Person A had a long day and they like the sound of their sleeping.Bonus if Person C walks in to find Person B has fallen asleep too.Extra bonus: Person C won’t stop saying how Person A and B have ‘slept together’.





	Sleepy Skype Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add this to my work in progress that is short drabbles of prompts I got from tumblr but this soon became longer than the three chapters I have on there combined.

Tony and Pepper had been away from New York on business for a week now and weren’t due to return for another. This hadn’t been much of a problem for Stephen until now.  
He had been keeping busy, having a lot of interdimensional work to keep him busy for the last week but he had finished up last night and now he was just bored. Well not really. He had stuff he could be doing but nothing he really cared enough to be doing at that moment. If the other two were here they would all be talking, spending time together, as they always did when he or Tony returned from something like that. They would be checking him over, making sure he’s eating and getting some sleep. He would pretend to hate it but really he loved having two people who cared about him as much as both of them did. But they weren’t there and Stephen was laying on the sofa, wishing he wasn’t alone. For a second he thinks about making a portal there and spending some time with them but knows he would have to wait until the next day at least. He was too tired and using his magic took energy he didn’t have at the moment.  
After a while he sighs and sits up, grabbing his phone and texting Tony, knowing Peppers meeting and knowing it was more likely that she was working or in a meeting then it was Tony.  
Before long he has a response, Tony telling him that he had just finished up with work for the day and, as Stephen had expected, Pepper would still be working for a while longer.  
They text for a while, then Tony mentions video calling each other, knowing it would be easier for Stephens hands. That was what he was telling himself anyway, he actually just wanted to see the others face. That wasn’t a problem though, the feeling was mutual.  
“Hey there.” Tony says, smiling as soon as Stephen answers the call, “How was work? Reality still all in one piece?” He asks, teasing the other.  
Stephen groans, “Hardly. Long story. Something was eating it, the spider kid helped. I don’t want to get into it now.”  
Tony listens, nodding, understanding not wanting to talk about work, he didn’t really want to talk about his either. “Wait, the kid helped? How is he? School going well? Is he eating? Sleeping?”  
Stephen laughs, “He’s fine Tony, I promise. He’s taken care of and passing his classes the same as he was before you left.” He responds, knowing his partner worries but also knowing he shouldn’t that kid has enough people watching out for him that he could handle a couple weeks without his father.  
They continue to talk, about everything and nothing. From Tony asking more about the kid and how he done helping Stephen to asking if Stephen was also taking care of himself, then making him promise to eat and sleep after they end the call. All the while, during their conversation Stephen began yawning more and more, eyes seeming to draw closed a little more with every passing moment. Tony thought it was adorable, his sleepy boyfriend.  
It wasn’t long before Stephen has completely fallen asleep on the sofa while still on video with Tony, who couldn’t bring himself to wake him up. Instead he sits back in his chair and smiles at the sight on his laptop and finds his own eyes feeling heavy, within a couple minutes he was asleep as well.  
***  
Half an hour later Pepper walks in, finally back from the meeting she had been at, ready to have a shower and relax with her husband. She finds him at the table in their hotel room, fast asleep, with his laptop in front of him. Smiling at the sight, she walks over to check what he had been looking at. Call it an invasion of privacy if you want, she was curious, there were very few things that could put that man to sleep.  
Her smile grows when she sees their boyfriend on the screen, also asleep. Quietly, she slips her phone out of her pocket and takes a photo of them both, sleeping peacefully, turning the laptop quietly to get both of their faces. She turns it back when she’s finished so neither notice and goes to take that shower she had been planning.  
***  
The following week Pepper and Tony return to New York, back to work for Iron Man and continuing work for Pepper.  
The Avengers were having a meeting in the compound where they were all assembled. All except for Tony that is, who was just walking in, ten minutes late.  
“How was the trip Tony?” Bruce asks, knowing he wouldn’t just join quietly into the meeting anyway, it was best to start the small talk he tended to go through now and get it over with, “Anything eventful happen?”  
“Nope.” Tony says, falling gracefully into a chair without another word.  
“He slept with Stephen.” Pepper says, walking in behind him, looking down at a file in her arms she was going through, though there was a noticeable smirk on her lips. She had been teasing him about it since she had found them that night and wasn’t going to miss a chance to do that now.  
“He what?!” Peter exclaims, looking terrified from Pepper to Tony.  
Okay, on second thought, maybe she should have looked up before saying anything. “Nothing Peter.” She says, smiling at him and reaching Tony some papers before walking out, leaving Tony and their boyfriend, who still hadn’t said a word, to deal with the problem she had just created, trade places for a change, see how they like fixing the messes made.  
“They what?!” Peter says, now looking between Tony and Stephen.  
Stephen sighs, “Feel asleep on Skype and was caught by Pepper who has been teasing us since.” He supplies, smirking as he hears Tony sighing louder than he just had. Yes, he knew the other Avengers would tease Tony for it as well, that was why he done it, thank you.  
“Oh.” Peter says simply, looking away before a thought occurred to him, “Wait, you two know what Skype is?”  
Tony and Stephen both just shake their heads as Steve gets the meeting back on track.


End file.
